


假如贺天早泄

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007





	1. Chapter 1

夜色撩人，透明的落地窗映出繁华灯火，屋内正上演着大尺度戏码，一室春情，氛围旖旎。  
红毛紧咬下唇，眼角泛红，不时溢出几声轻哼，白净有力的大腿主动缠上贺天律动着的劲腰，跟着贺天的节奏来回晃动。这样的情事已经有过太多回，两人早已轻车熟路，红毛越来越能快速地打开身体接纳贺天。然而这次刚迷迷糊糊地进入状态，本该精神充沛的贺天却突然抖了一下，脱力般倒在红毛身上。

直到红毛感觉黏糊糊的液体从穴口流出，沾湿了股间，他才茫然地绷紧了屁股，后知后觉地意识到贺天竟然已经射了，半软下来的性器还埋在他身体里。红毛抬手揉了揉趴在他颈侧的毛绒绒的脑袋，眨巴着眼睛盯着天花板，犹豫着张口，语气里还带着诧异和惊愕：“贺天……你早泄了？”  
不说还好，这话一出，红毛看不到贺天的表情，只感觉压着自己的这具身体更加僵硬了几分，虽然不知道到底是怎么了，红毛此时也有点后悔自己嘴太快，毕竟说一个男人早泄什么的，是挺伤自尊的吧，更何况贺天还是那么骄傲的人。

“你终于达成了把我夹射的成就，高兴吧。”贺天抽出性器，翻身躺在一旁，挑着嘴角状似轻松地开口。  
不像平时那样非要在红毛身体里赖一会儿，这已经很不正常了，偏偏贺天的神情还隐藏在黑暗中，红毛也分不清到底是调笑还是真的。  
“可是我今天没……”话说一半就再也张不开口了，红毛脸颊涨得通红，不知怎么回应，他总觉得这是一个怎么说怎么不对劲的话题。以往贺天不缠着来第二次都不能放他去洗澡，这次因为这个突发状况，自然不了了之。

贺天穿上短裤坐在床沿，高大宽阔的脊背披着月光，在红毛脸上投下一片阴影。贺天伸手拿过床头柜上的烟盒，站起身边点烟边模模糊糊地说：“我去阳台抽烟，你先洗洗睡吧。”  
红毛注视着贺天黑暗里离去的背影，支撑起上身靠在床头，颓然地揉了揉脑袋，眉眼间有些沮丧。自从他们在一起后，吵架有，打架也有，一言不合就然疯爱的次数更是多到数不清，可没有什么时候是这样的……冷淡？对，而且还是贺天单方面发出的，这种感觉就像是软软绵绵的不和，搞得红毛哪哪都不舒坦。  
匆匆地冲了个澡，把贺天留在身体里的东西清理干净，红毛穿上舒适的居家服，顺便也给贺天带了件衣服，踢踏着拖鞋就去了阳台。

贺天似乎是在很投入地想事情，连指尖的香烟快要燃尽也毫无知觉，直到感觉身上多了件衣服，才偏过头来看了眼红毛，随手按灭了烟头。  
“那个……不是，你跟我还有啥不能说的啊”红毛面色纠结，刚才在洗澡的时候他就想着毕竟是下半身的大事，还是说清楚吧。然而到了正主面前，看着贺天淡漠的眼神，他还是一顿磕磕巴巴，算是白做了心理准备。  
“你看你，平常都那么猛……”红毛撇过头，放低了音调，不好意思地偷瞄了眼贺天的脸色，几乎就像自言自语般：“突然这样了，我也不可能当作什么都没发生的样子吧……”似乎是觉得这样哼哼唧唧得太丢人，红毛啧了一声，蹙着眉头，加大了音量冲贺天嚷道：“喂，你有什么事情老子还没资格知道吗？你是要造反吗？！”

原本还心情沉重的贺天看着红毛屁颠屁颠地跑来给他演了这么一场戏，突然扭捏又突然猖狂的样子实在是可爱到没朋友。贺天心下感慨原来自己也是凡人，也会患得患失，他轻叹一口气，揽过红毛后脑，在这人唇角印了个吻，重新点燃一支烟，望着远处耸立的高楼，轻声道：“没什么，大概是最近公司事多，压力太大了。”  
“压力大你就多放松放松啊，难不成全公司都压你一人身上吗？”红毛撇撇嘴抱怨着，他早就觉得贺天管这么个大公司不靠谱，本来就是临危受命，啥啥都要贺天兜着。  
“家族企业屁事多，你不懂。”贺天扯了扯红毛的脸皮，硬是给扯出了熟悉的弧度。

“嘁，老子是不懂”红毛啪的打掉贺天的手，翻了个白眼，“有种你别早泄啊。”  
被红毛毫不介意的态度感染地没了脾气，贺天勾勾嘴角，一本正经地询问：“你男人要是一直早泄，那怎么办？”  
啊？一直早泄？红毛反应了两秒，然后摸着下巴傻嘿嘿地笑了两声，张开手臂猛地向贺天扑过去，八爪鱼似的挂在贺天身上，把人压得后退了两步。  
“小心点！拿着烟呢！”贺天单手搂着红毛的腰，黑亮的眸子弯弯的，不知红毛想到什么事情了这么激动。

红毛嘴角扬起得意地笑，眼睛里透着亮晶晶的期待，贱兮兮地舔舐了一圈贺天在他唇边的耳廓，又咬了咬耳垂，在人耳朵眼儿小声道：“那能怎么办？贺顶红……变成丹顶鹤呗！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
原来这小子还惦记着这茬呢！贺天哭笑不得，啪啪地打了几下红毛浑圆结实的屁股肉，踩灭了烟头，抱着人又往卧室走去，学着红毛的样子也在这人耳边吹着气道：“别想了，这么说吧，你男人时间短了，但是次数保准是够的。”  
“哎卧槽！别了老子刚洗过澡！”红毛挣扎无效，还是被贺天压在了床上。

第二天，贺天果然又是没吃早饭就匆匆赶往公司。红毛难得有一天早上起来不是腰酸背痛的，这感觉还挺新鲜，不过想到这是贺天早泄换来的，红毛就不知道是该哭还是该笑。  
昨晚的谈话还是有效果的，至少贺天答应他今天早点下班去医院看看。红毛脑补了一下贺天那样的人乖乖地排着队看男科的样子，就笑得眉眼都是弯的，生生地呛了几口牛奶。  
红毛的饭店一般关门也很晚，只是今天为了早点知道贺天看医生的结果，不得不早早地锁了门。果然红毛一到家，贺天就已经坐在沙发上等他了。  
“怎么样？什么意思啊？”红毛脱了外套，坐在旁边，看着贺天一脸严肃的样子，也不自觉挺直了脊背，莫名紧张起来。

“就是身体疲劳，压力大，心理原因引起的，医生说要减少做爱的次数。”明晃晃地把这样私密的事摊开来说，尽管对象是红毛，贺天也觉得每说一个字都十分艰难。说白了，贺天没那么冷静，他也不敢想象如果一直这么下去的话，结果是什么样的。  
“这有什么啊！”红毛故意夸张地拍了拍贺天的肩膀，小心翼翼地维护着贺天的自尊心，努力驱赶着周围的低气压，“身体没问题就行，那这段时间你就主要放松心情，释放压力，公司再大的事也先拖一拖。”

眼瞅着贺天还是一副凝重的表情，红毛也是操碎了心，翻身跨坐在贺天腿上颠了颠，一边一个地拽着这人耳朵，嚣张地笑着：“减少次数就不用了，老子辛苦点儿在上面没问题的，说不定能带着你解锁更多新姿势。”  
“呵。”瞧着红毛嘚瑟的样子贺天心里就一阵痒痒，他意味深长地笑了笑，捏了把红毛饱满的臀肉，两指顺着股沟往下，隔着薄薄的布料戳刺着隐藏在臀缝里的穴口，一开口又是熟悉的语调，带着掌控全场的气势和满满的自如：“你信不信，我就是用按摩棒也能把你干得服服帖帖。”

红毛打了个冷颤，莫名夹紧了屁股，非常没有出息地跳下了沙发，嘴里嚷着“我去给你看看有没有什么补肾的东西”，脚下一溜钻进了卧室。  
贺天嘴角的弧度慢慢消失，眼里一片沉静，如果红毛真憋着劲要压他，他也能接受。怎么说呢，不是不相信红毛，只是他怕就怕时间长了，红毛会有其他别的想法，偏偏这种事也急不来，越急越会出反效果，贺天头一次感到如此的焦躁，然而他却没有一点办法。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

贺天有料想过，以后的生活可能会发生巨大的改变，只是怎么都没想到红毛是这样的态度，他心情复杂，不知道是气恼多些还是高兴多些。  
以往红毛对贺天不说完全不上心，可是自身性格使然，还真算不上多在意。自从贺天出了这档子事，红毛放在贺天身上的精力多了不少，一时间让贺天像升入云端般的惊喜。可只要想到这都是因为那话儿不顶用了，贺天心里又憋闷得很。  
红毛倒是没有贺天那么复杂的心理，他只是想平时对贺天冷脸多了，偶尔放软态度也不是不可以。话虽这么说，真要去实践，他心里也有些别扭。红毛掂了掂手里的家用饭盒，抓着脑袋抬头望着这栋高楼，一阵眩晕，虽然不是第一次来，还是感觉自己和这里格格不入。

很久之前贺天就跟红毛说过公司食堂的饭菜虽然丰富，可不顺他的口，说到底还是习惯红毛的手艺，暗示了几次想让红毛给他送饭，只是当时红毛不甚在意，也拉不下脸，冲贺天竖一个中指就算完事。但没想到世事难料，最后他还是乖乖地过来了。  
跟前台打个招呼，交代了不要告诉贺天，红毛乘电梯按了顶楼，脑子里一直复习着饭店里的妹子跟他说的撩汉秘诀。没办法，从店里出来的时候没跑顺利，被妹子们逮着好一顿八卦，七头八脑地跟他说了好多，他尽管尴尬，也不好意思拒绝。

出乎意料很容易地进了贺天的办公室，红毛看着靠在椅背闭目养神，满脸疲倦的贺天，心里到底还是没抵住酸了一把。  
“没看见我在休息么，没事先出去。”贺天听着越来越近的脚步声，抬手揉揉眉间，连眼睛都懒得睁开。  
“是我。”红毛把袋子放在桌上，隔着桌子伸长手臂捏捏贺天的鼻梁，语气难得轻了些。本来做好了心理准备，可是看到贺天眼睛里的惊讶，红毛收回了手，没来由地有些退缩。  
“你怎么来了？”贺天表面淡定，眼里的喜色却是挡也挡不住。

“不是说想吃老子做的饭么，给你送来了。”红毛把饭盒打开，香味瞬间飘了出来，眼看贺天还要说些什么，红毛欲盖弥彰似的大大咧咧道：“行了赶紧吃吧，我吃过了，不用管我。”  
贺天瞥见红毛泛红的耳尖，闭上了嘴，知道红毛拉下脸皮给他送爱心便当已是很大的进步，也不多逗他，安心吃起午饭……他们两人之间很少有这种平和的气氛，待收拾好餐具，贺天甚至不想放红毛离开，只想他在这待一会儿，再多待一会儿。  
红毛拿着空饭盒准备走，想了想又折了回来，拽着这人衣领拉到身前，略带扭捏地亲了口贺天眨巴着的眼睑，竭力控制住逃跑的冲动小声道：“别太累，去里面休息室睡会儿，下班早点回家。”

说完便脚底抹油跑得比谁都快，红毛甚至不敢想象贺天的表情，只觉内心一阵翻涌，热气冲上面颊，果然他还是做不来这种事啊操！  
贺天受了这冒着粉红泡泡的一吻，顿时像没骨头似的瘫在桌上，捂着眼睛偷笑起来，他的红毛怎么可以这么可爱，变坦率的红毛让他更加没有抵抗力好么！

仅仅是送个饭也能送出个脸红心跳，这让红毛不禁鄙视自己，羞恼了会儿也就算了，该干的事还是要干，他冷着脸挺胸抬头，目不斜视地进了一家中药店。  
所以，整个下午红毛都穿梭在各家药店，努力忽视人家对他投来的各种或调侃或同情的目光，面不改色地咨询，直到回家坐在地板上，看着那一大袋子补肾的东西，后知后觉羞躁地脸蛋红了个通透。呆坐了一会，红毛认命地开始捣鼓起来。  
傍晚贺天回家的时候，还没来得及问家里这是什么味道，目瞪口呆地看着红毛给他端来一碗黑乎乎的药汤，勒令他喝下去。  
“这……我又不是身体的毛病……”贺天犹豫了，长这么大还没人逼他喝过中药，看着就苦得要命，可是红毛一脸不容拒绝的瞪着他，他又怂了。

“给老子喝了，又没坏处！”红毛监督着贺天捏着鼻子喝掉了中药，这才盛饭端菜，招呼人吃饭。  
本想着忍忍算了，可扭头贺天瞧见那一袋子乱七八糟的东西，登时眼前就是一黑，心想这可完蛋了，他早泄把红毛逼疯了。

要说以往的夜间活动，那必定是贺天最期待的事，兴致来了，抓着红毛一顿干柴烈火激情四射的炕戏就能热辣上演，卧室厨房阳台卫生间哪哪都能留下爱的痕迹，这家里就没有他俩没滚过的地方。  
好了，现在也就只能想想。关了灯，两人规规矩矩地并排躺在床上，尽管每一个细胞都骚动地痒痒，可谁都张不开嘴，身体僵硬，空气里弥漫着一股不尴不尬的气息。  
贺天不好意思看红毛，连搂都不敢搂，总觉得心里别扭，像是在红毛面前低了一头。  
红毛心思没那么多弯弯绕，他就是单纯地不乐意了，心说又不是老子出毛病，你还碰都不碰我一下了？老子对你没吸引力了吗？越想越气不过，红毛噌地一下坐起来，翻身骑到贺天肚子上，借着月光弯腰凑到贺天脸前，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“喂！我要做！”

其实红毛坐上来的一瞬间，贺天的大手就像有自我意识般地悄悄摸了上去，暗暗磨蹭着红毛的腰际。贺天扬起嘴角，腰一动往上顶了顶胯，语气里带着一丝不确定：“你想做？”  
“不干就让我上你！”红毛嘴里嚷嚷着，作势要扒贺天的内裤。  
“干！”贺天抓着红毛翻身把他压在下面，手一伸拿过床头的润滑剂，熟练地撬开那个隐秘的地方，提枪上阵。

如果贺天早泄是场梦就好了，那红毛依然可以像以前一样享受大汗淋漓充满刺激的性爱，可事实上，贺天已经射了，红毛还迷迷瞪瞪地没反应过来。接着就是重复昨晚的过程，只不过红毛这次死死地抱着贺天的腰，没让人逃跑，相比于贺天的逃避，红毛倒是坦荡，强迫自己笑着安慰贺天，噼里啪啦说了一大堆：“没事，你总得让老子适应适应啊。那啥，之前没做过的那几个姿势，我嫌你时间太长我累得慌，现在就可以做了，你看，这不还是有好处的……”

贺天听着耳边这语无伦次的叨叨，心里一阵惊奇，红毛竟然能温柔到这种地步，还没感动两秒钟，顺便再趁势调戏一番呢，红毛就炸了锅。  
“卧槽！又不是老子早泄，贺天你给我滚出来，撅着屁股等老子操！”红毛恍然大悟，想把贺天推开，却被这人耍赖似的死死压着动弹不得。  
“不要，我次数多。”贺天黏黏糊糊地舔着红毛的耳垂，懒懒地抽送起来。

就这样，红毛中午给贺天送饭，晚上就逮着贺天投喂各种补肾的好东西，什么腰子什么鞭的，可把贺天给吓怕了，上火也就罢了，就怕急火攻心！后来贺天忍无可忍，拽着红毛，一本正经道：“我身体好着呢，是心理问题。”  
“我知道，等你一个月，实在不行老子不伺候了，你就乖乖求操吧！”红毛一挑眉，笑得嚣张，摩拳擦掌期待着以后的日子。  
“你别太得意忘形了……”贺天还要说什么，没想到被敲门声打断了，是快递。贺天疑惑地瞅瞅红毛，一边站起来去开门，一边问：“你买东西了？”

“没有。”红毛条件反射地答，眼睛转了转，那天下午昏着头点击了立即购买的画面突然涌了出来， “卧槽！”谁知道那边贺天已经签收完毕，拿着包装严实的盒子走了过来。  
“这什么东西？”贺天摇摇盒子，刚准备拆包装，就被一脸紧张的红毛劈手夺了过去，心下狐疑更甚。  
“是我买的菜谱！”红毛抓着盒子随口瞎掰道，根本不敢看贺天玩味的眼神，快步跑到卧室锁上了门。  
傻帽，菜谱有这么装的么。贺天笑着坐回沙发，他也不担心，反正早晚都会知道。

这样的日子过了一个多星期，说起来不算久，可红毛已经渐渐适应了贺天坐火箭炮似的速度，倒是贺天心里越发不自在起来。  
这天晚上，贺天泄精之后，嘬弄着红毛胸前挺立的乳尖，眼里发着绿光，舔舔唇，用特别正式的语气认真道：“要不你穿上女仆装勾引我一下，说不定我就好了，干得你三天起不来床。”  
红毛怔住了，反应过来后一脚将人踹到旁边，喘息着爬到贺天身上，红着眼尾，颤着嘴唇道：“老子干死你这个变态！”说着有模有样地掰开贺天大腿，伸手往臀缝里摸去。  
贺天没想到是这个神展开，顿时绷紧了屁股，可是看着红毛兴奋的眼神，活脱脱像个刚开荤的小兽，无声地叹了口气，放松了身体，为自己的屁股默哀，竟真的准备迎接这惨烈的第一夜。

“哎？你…你让我上？”红毛呆呆地抱着贺天一条大腿，根本没想到贺天会不反抗，红发软趴趴地贴在额前，整个人都懵懵的。  
“算了，后面还流着我的东西就想上我，也太没有说服力了。”百般考虑后，贺天还是觉得不能这么轻易就让红毛得手，尝到好处以后照红毛的性子铁定要反天。贺天双腿夹着红毛的腰把人拖到眼前，狠狠亲了亲红毛泛着水光的唇瓣，扶着又翘起来的性器往那湿润的后穴里钻，嘴里胡说八道起来：“回头给你报个班先学习学习，免得第一次就把我弄进医院，我害怕你。”  
红毛分不出来心思去想这玩意儿居然还有报班学的，脑袋里全是浆糊，跟着贺天的节奏起起伏伏。

隔日早晨贺天上班走了之后，红毛偷偷从床下拿出那个他恨不得销毁的东西。这是按照贺天那根勃起以后的尺寸制作的按摩棒，红毛都觉得自己当时可能是中邪了才会买这东西，现在是怎么看怎么辣眼睛。红毛翻了翻盒子里顺带的小物件，不知碰到了什么，那按摩棒嗡嗡地就开始震动起来，红毛反射性地甩手就给扔了出去，他妈的还是电动的！  
那边红毛在家里纠结着，这边贺天在办公室也静不下心，最后只能翘了班。回家的路上贺天已经在脑内和红毛滚在了一团，他怀疑是不是红毛给他喂的那些东西起效了，总之他口干舌燥，一股股邪火直往下腹冲。

红毛抱着脑袋在床上滚了两圈，心里想着要是贺天一直早泄该怎么办，最后憋着气把那烫手的柱状物拿了回来，悄咪咪地装好塞进了衣柜的最底层。嗯，反正也不占地方，先不扔了……吧。  
贺天冲进卧室时看到的就是这样的景象，红毛偷偷摸摸地把不知道什么东西塞进了衣柜，不过他现在懒得想那么多，一把抓起红毛就啃了上去，手里也不老实，直接拽下了红毛的长裤。  
“卧槽大白天的你干什么！”红毛被贺天撞破，也没问他怎么这么早就回来了，生怕这人看出点什么，心虚地头都抬不起来，半推半就地从了，心里还纳闷自从贺天早泄，这人就没敢这么猴急过！  
“干你！”贺天难得露出这么急躁的表情，那股邪火又从下腹直冲到他脑门，真是疯起来连他自己都害怕。

两个人很快纠缠在一起，从衣柜干到地板，又从地板滚到床头，仗着是附近最高的楼层，贺天压着红毛肆无忌惮地贴在落地窗上操弄。不知过了多久，阳光直射进屋内，贺天才堪堪泄了。  
这次红毛是真的被干老实了，生理性眼泪沾湿了睫毛，妈的，这样的贺天谁遭得住啊，谁遭得住谁带走！再这么下去，他非得被玩儿脱肛不可。  
贺天好歹发泄过一回，放慢了节奏，啃咬着红毛颈后的皮肤，一下一下地往红毛身体里顶，娇嫩的穴口被这么顶撞已经变得艳红，那里挤出了不少混合着乳白精液的淫水，滴滴答答地落在地板上。

红毛被操得神志模糊，强迫自己捞回了一分理智，才琢磨过味来，这次时间怎么这么长啊，红毛费力地扭过头，眯着眼睛晕晕乎乎地开口：“贺天，你偷吃大保健了？”  
听到这话，贺天喉咙里冒出低沉的笑声，慢条斯理地顶着腰，凑到红毛耳边，“大概是我小兄弟怕你耐不住寂寞找别人，所以赶紧好了。”贺天还陷在这突如其来的喜悦里，没注意到红毛浑身僵硬，更没想到这无心的调侃会惹得红毛生气。

早泄是彻底好了，可贺天没预料到的是，红毛对他的态度反而一百八十度大转变。这是红毛单方面跟他冷战的第三天，贺天反反复复把那天的事情回忆了好几遍，终于确定了红毛在气什么。  
贺天还是耐不住了，强硬地把红毛压在墙上，讨好地笑了笑，张张口又不知该怎么说，只能凑上去亲亲鼻子，亲亲耳朵，黏糊地要命。  
这几天都没搭理贺天，看着这人就差把尾巴摇起来了，红毛的气也散了，其实他多少能理解，毕竟是男人，早泄的时候心里肯定没什么安全感，只是他想不到向来强势的贺天也会这样罢了。理解归理解，红毛心里还是拗不过，他把贺天推开，准备说个清楚，冷着脸道：“贺天，少看不起人，我还没欠操到你早泄就去找别人，老子野心大着呢，迟早有一天操得你哭爹喊娘。”

这番豪言壮语说了出去，红毛也没觉得有什么不对，哪成想贺天倒放开了他，脸上带着狡黠的笑意去了卧室。等贺天出来，待看清楚他手里拿着什么东西后，红毛顿时手脚僵硬，没了刚才那趾高气扬的样子。   
贺天揉捏着红毛的臀瓣，右手拿着那根按摩棒点了点红毛的下巴，眼睁睁地看着这人像做了多大的坏事般涨红了脸，再也憋不住笑出了声：“那这是怎么回事。不是你给自己准备的吗？”

当天晚上，红毛买的那根按摩棒就派上了用场。同样的，红毛之前给贺天投喂了那么多壮阳的东西，最后也都完完全全回报到了他自己身上。

END.


End file.
